gta_libertyfandomcom-20200213-history
Clothing Stores
The ability to choose and wear clothing in Grand Theft Auto IV is a feature similar to that of Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, albeit much less complex. Different outfits for the characters can be purchased at these locations. Access to various outfits is absent altogether in The Lost and Damned, but is reintroduced in The Ballad of Gay Tony, where a more simple wardrobe system more akin to those found in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories and Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories is used. GTA IV Basic Outfits In GTA IV, there are three different clothing chains, with a total of four stores, in Liberty City. However, the shopping experience of clothing in GTA IV has changed from GTA San Andreas - rather than outfits loading from the changing rooms, the player approaches clothes-racks or shelves to try on the various articles of clothing. Already-purchased clothes can be rebought for immediacy's sake (i.e. the player will not have to go back to a safehouse to don the item). With the exception of the medical scrubs (see below), clothing has no influence on gameplay outside of comments from girlfriends; unlike in previous GTAs, changing clothes does not lower the player's Wanted level. Retailers selling clothings and accessories for female are not available in the story mode. However, limited female clothings and accessories are still available in the multiplayer mode. Players can still find some non-interactive retailers showcasing female clothings and/or accessories on their window displays. The range of clothing offered can be categorized as follows: * Hats; * Glasses/Sunglasses; * Tops; * Bottoms (pants); and * Shoes. In addition, unlike GTA San Andreas, players do not have the option of removing their top, bottom or shoes. The three clothing retailers in GTA IV include: * Russian Shop: opened after the mission Three's a Crowd. Located in Hove Beach, the Russian shop sells cheap "street" clothing, in styles popular in post-Soviet countries. Hats and glasses/sunglasses are available only from this shop. * Modo: opened when Algonquin is unlocked. There is one location for this store, in East Holland. Modo sells casual and sporting clothes. * Perseus: opened when Algonquin is unlocked. There are two outlets, in Middle Park East and The Exchange. Perseus sells suits and exclusive clothing. If the player happens to be hit by a vehicle or dies with headwear (hats, glasses, ski masks) on them, the headwear will most likely fall off their head or vanish. The player will have to go back to a safehouse in order to reset their appearance again. Additional Outfits There are also extra outfits used to complete missions, which cannot be purchased; these stay in the player's wardrobe after their respective missions are completed. They include: * Liberty Sanitation Department outfit - a green jacket, given to Niko during the mission, Taking in the Trash. * Scrubs - hospital scrubs (as worn by doctors, nurses and orderlies in medical wards), can be found during the mission Flatline (only available from the player's wardrobe if he or she took the outfit during the mission; not taking it will also make the mission harder by attracting police). * Balaclava - a black three-hole mask, given to Niko during the mission Three Leaf Clover. * Albanian biker jacket - a zipped-up white and black jacket with an Albanian gang emblem at the back, given to Niko at the start of the mission I Need Your Clothes, Your Boots and Your Motorcycle. Wearing this outfit in areas such as Hove Beach will get Niko attacked by gang members. * "Happiness Is...Land" Sweater - a navy blue sweater, found lying on the ground at the entrance to the Statue of Happiness. This piece of clothing was available in Crate Drops during the Independence Day Special in GTA V, though it had the 'land' part of the sweater removed so players could put crew emblems on it. * Claude's outfit - unlocked after The Holland Play, but only available with Playboy X's Penthouse. This outfit (a recolored black Albanian biker jacket, green cargo pants, black-and-white crepe-soled sneakers) closely resembles the clothes worn by Claude, the protagonist of Grand Theft Auto III. There are also fingerless gloves in GTA IV, which are prominently featured in official but early pre-release videos and screenshots. The gloves still exist in the game, and can be worn by spawning them using a trainer. Helmets may also be donned by the player character when they ride a motorbike; this is possible when the player does not immediately control the motorbike after getting up. After getting off a bike, the player character will automatically discard the helmet after around five seconds, unless the player character gets on a bike again soon enough. The Lost and Damned In The Lost and Damned, Johnny is only depicted wearing a large Lost MC black jacket, a button down black dress shirt, grey jeans, and black biker boots. The player has no ability to change outfits, nor does the player character appear to wear helmets, as his biking lifestyle does not appear to merit the need for one. The Ballad of Gay Tony In The Ballad of Gay Tony, Luis is able to change his clothes, but is not able to buy them. Instead, a couple of pre-set outfits are already in the wardrobe. These outfits include: * Black and White Letterman Jacket with White Undersweater - Luis' default clothing. * Leather Jacket - Black - A black leather jacket with black embroidery with a black hooded sweatshirt underneath. * Jacket - Red/Orange - A red jacket with black shoulders and embroidery with a white hooded sweatshirt underneath. * Perseus suit - A Perseus suit in two shades of brown. * Leather Coat - brown - A brown leather coat with a white dress shirt underneath, with a blue tie. * Leather Coat - black - A black leather coat with a grey dress shirt underneath, with a pink and black tie. Additionally, a special black suit will be worn in the game's Club Management activity, and it will be then delivered to your safehouse. Helmets worn by Luis when riding motorbikes are depicted as heavy duty variants more commonly found in motorcross racing (although in a pre-release screenshot, a helmet from the original game can be seen) During the Fight Club activity, Luis will remove his jacket and be wearing the White Undersweater alone. In GTA IV and TLAD, Luis is shown to wear black sneakers, but they were changed to white in TBoGT. Category:GTA IV Category:Features Category:Features in GTA IV